Rude épreuve!
by NCISLA95
Summary: Une mission tourne mal et Kensi se retrouve entre les griffes d'une ex de Marty et de son ex aussi Jack! Entre amour et danger Kensi risque grave!


Le gardien : Arrêté de criez !

Samantha Crowford : va te faire foutre !

... : Kensi fait attention à toi ! Elles sont très dangereuses.

Kensi : ne t'inquiète pas Deeks je sais très bien me défendre.

Samantha : tu parle à qui là ?

K : euuuh j'ai des voix dans ma tête qui me parle tu sais et...

Samantha : Oh les filles regardez on a une folle parmi nous !

K : je ne suis pas folle !

S : oui sa c'est ce que tu dis mais bon, dis nous donc pourquoi on t'envoie dans cet endroit horrible ?

K : j'ai braqué une banque, tué 15 hommes et torturé 3 hommes en Afghanistan et toi ?

S : Eh ben t'y es pas allée de main morte dit donc. Moi j'ai fais sauter une tour et 150 personnes sont morte. Je te présente Charlotte Raoux.

K : bonjour Charlotte.

C : bonjour ...

K : Leyah

C &S : jolie prénom

K : merci les filles, et toi Charlotte qu'as-tu fais ?

C : Moi je suis cannibale j'ai mangé 3 mecs.

K : oh.. et vous en avez pour combien de temps ?

S : 25 ans

C : perpète et toi ?

K : 50 ans.

BOUM !

... : Sortez, sortez ! Sam prend la avec toi.

S : Okai Jack.

Quelques heures plus tard.

K : ou est-ce-que je suis ?

J : Et ben s'allait elle se réveille enfin. Samantha va chercher Carla, et dit lui qu'elle c'est réveillée.

S : Très bien

A l'OPS Eric et Nell reçoivent un appel

Eric : NCIS quelle est l'urgence ?

J : le NCIS donc elle ne nous a donc pas menti

N : qui est à l'appareil ?

E (dans l'oreille de Nell) j'appel les gars !

J : je m'appel Jack et je tiens votre agent Kensi Blye il vous faudra passer des étapes si vous voulez la récupérer ... en vie ! Hahaha*rire sadique*

(les gars et Hetty arrive)

H : Pourquoi détenez-vous mon agent ?

C : tout ce qu'i dire c'est que si vous voulez la retrouver en vie il faudra passer des étapes et je doute que vous y survivrer.

Titititi

Callen : vous savez qui a appelé ? et d'où il appelé ?

E : malheureusement non. Tout ce qu'on sait c'est qu'il s'appel Jack.

Deeks : et la fille ? vous savez qui c'est ?

N : non...

H : très bien , m Beal appelez la prison de San Francisco pour savoir si le fourgon de détenus est bien arrivé.

Eric appel

E : bien merci nos agents vont arriver sur les lieux tout de suite. Le fourgon c'est fait attaquer il y a deux heures, des détenus se sont enfuit mais apparemment une voiture les suivait et quand ils ont voulut essayés de rattraper des détenus il a vus trois détenus s'enfuire avec dans une berline noir avec un homme.

Sam :On fonce Eric l'adre..

N:sur vos telephones

Callen: merci Nell.

Dans l'endroit où Kensi est retenu

Carla : Bon alors la petite pétasse ! Comme sa on sort avec MON Marty ?!

K : quoi ? Deeks est juste mon partenaire ! Il n'y a rien de plus.

Carla : pourtant vous aviez l'air bien proche sur cette photo !

Carla montra une photo ou Kensi était dans les bras de Deeks

K : on était sous couverture !

Carla : sa c'est se que tu dis mais qu'est-ce-qui peu me le prouver ?! Puis de toute façon c'est mon copain donc tu va le payer et lui aussi !

K : eh bien désolé mais Deeks et mon partenaire alors je ne pourrais pas faire autrement.

Carla : eh bien je n'aurais pas d'autre choix que de te tuer alors ! Mais avant j'aimerais que tes coéquipiers puisse te voir souffrir !

Sur les lieux où le fourgon à été prit au piège

Callen : Bien si jamais vous avez du nouveaux sur les détenus évadées ou si vous avez besoin d'aide pour les retrouver nous sommes à votre disposition, tenez voici ma carte

Le gardien : très bien merci

Sam : alors ?

Callen : ben il ne nous a pas apprit grand-chose juste que les deux jeunes femmes qui sont parties avec kens sont Samantha Crowford et Charlotte Raoux. Bon on fil à l'OPS.

Bip bip bip

Deeks : ici Deeks. Très bien on arrive merci Eric au et au fait fait des recherche sur une certaine Samantha Crowford et Charlotte raoux, elles on emmenés kensi avec elles et ce type.

Al'OPS

E :Très bien je vais d'abord vous montrer se que l'on vient de recevoir, c'est une vidéo de kensi...

Callen : très bien montre nous sa.

Ils regardent tous la video , dessus on voit Kensi se faire torturer.

Sam : dis nous que t'arrive à tracer la vidéo.

E : malheureusement non .

Deeks : si je le retrouve ce mec je le bute

H : calmez-vous monsieur Deeks.

D : pardon Hetty

H : bon et qu'avez-vous trouvés sur Samantha Crowford et Charlotte Raoux ?

N : Samantha Crowford a 26 ans elle a été emprisonnée pour avoir fait partie d'un groupe térorriste et d'avoir fait sauter une tour elle en a pour 25 ans. Et Charlotte Raoux a 29 ans elle été emprisonnée pour cannibalisme elle a manger 3 hommes elle en a pour perpet.

H : très bien, bon il faut les retrouver. Au travail messieurs.

Bipbipbip

D : on vient de m'envoyer « je détiens ta pouf, viens la chercher si tu y tiens vraiment MON Martynou »

S : déjà avec « MON Martynou » on peu en déduire que cette personne est proche de toi.

D : oh ça-va Sam hein.

Nate : alors comme ça kensi disparait et personne ne me prévient ?

H : quel plaisir de vous voir, vous allez pouvoir nous aider à retrouver mademoiselle Blye.

Nate : bien sur Hetty. Bon expliquer moi se qui se passe.

D : Kensi était en mission sous couverture elle devait aller dans la même prison que 2 détenus Jessica Baldwin et Annabella Walker. Le fourgon qui devait l'amener elle ainsi que d'autres détenus à la prison de San Francisco c'est fait prendre en embuscade, un homme a aidé 2 détenus Samantha Crowford et Charlotte Raoux à s'enfuire en même temps qu'il enlevait kens, on a reçut une vidéo ou on voit Kensi se faire taper dessus et la une tarrée vient juste de m'envoyer sa « je détiens ta pouf, viens la chercher si tu y tiens vraiment MON Martynou » et voila tout ce qu'i savoir.

Nate : Bien déjà cette femme est très proche de toi, elle est très possessif et jalouse. Et je pense qu'elle serait prête à tout pour te récupéré.

D : sa j'avais bien compris en effet.

E : on vient de recevoir un mail.

N : « Martynou rendez-vous dans 1h sur long beach seul ! »

C : bon et bien mon petit Martynou tu va devoir aller sur long beach , on va preparer un plan pendant que tu va t'équiper.

Dans la salle d'équipement

S : bon nous on sera dans la voiture pas loin, comme sa on te surveille, et on la chope.

C : je pense qu'il ne faudrait pas la choper maintenant. Qu'il faut attendre qu'elle parle après on la chope.

D : très bien.

Sur long beach.

D : vous me recevez les gars ?

S&C : très bien Martynou( mort de rire)

D : haha très drôle les gars mais je rigolerai bien quand vous aurez une tarer qui vous colle au train.

S : je suis marié donc sa ne risque pas d'arriver.

C : et moi et les femmes

D : ouais baah le jour ou sa t'arrivera Callen tu rigolera moins. Bon sa fait déjà 1h30 que j'attend , Eric Nell vous voyez quelque chose ?

E : non on ne voit rien.

D : très bien.

Tititi

D : elle me dit d'aller à la voiture noire qu'il y a sur le parking.

C : très bien vas y.

A la voiture.

D : il y a une clé sur le contact et... ha un téléphone .. qui sonne

Allo

Carla : mon Martynou j'espère que tu vas bien ? tu me manque beaucoup tu sais.

D : ...

Carla : bref passons, tu va rouler jusqu'à l'entrepôt qui est à la 66ème rues, une fois arrivé là bas je t'appellerais.

D : très bien.

Carla : oh et bien sur j'allais oublier tu vas venir tout seul bien sur si jamais un de tes coéquipiers te suit je me chargerai personnellement de ta poufiasse.

D : je t'interdis de la traiter de poufiasse !

Carla : fait gaffe Martynou parce qu'elle pourrait avoir très mal j'en suis sur qu'un phalange et une paupière en moins lui ferais très mal ! très très mal !

D : okai okai très bien ne lui fais aucun mal personne va me suivre, ne lui fais pas de mal je t'en suplie !

Carla : on verra .

Elle raccroche.

D : bon les gars vous ne me suivez pas sinon elle torture Kensi.

C : très bien, dis-nous quand tu es arrivé, on te suis par vidéos. On rentre à l'OPS avec Sam.

D : très bien.

Deeks est arrivé à la 66ème rues il se gare et rentre dans l'entrepôt son téléphone sonne.

Carla : tu as fait vite, très bien maintenant tu vois la trappe tu va la prendre et tu va continuer tout droit.

D : très bien

Elle raccroche.

D : très bien les gars je dois passer par une trappe et continuer tout droit.

C : très bien.

Dans le souterrain, Deeks marche il na plus de communication avec le monde extérieur, il est seul, il marche à n'en plus finir, il se demande quand est-ce qu'il va arriver au bout de se chemin.

D : bon Carla si tu m'entends-tu peu me dire quand est-ce que ça-va finir ?! j'en ai marre la !

Carla : ne t'inquiète pas mon petit Martynou tu va bientôt arriver à ta première étape.

D : m'appelle pas Martynou ! tu m'appel juste Deeks !

Deeks entend un bruit bizarre. Ils sent de l'eau sur ses pieds.

D :mais c'est quoi ce bord... ooooooh mon Dieu.

Deeks se met à courir. L'eau commence à le rattraper il va bientôt se noyer l'eau commence à l'ensevelir, il suffoque à moitié, il commence à se laisser envahir les poumons par l'eau au moment où il commence à perdre connaissance le visage de Kensi lui apparait. Il pense qu'il ne peut pas abandonner maintenant, qu'il ne peut pas l'abandonner maintenant. Il commence à sortir la tête de l'eau et à nager et la une porte s'ouvre et l'eau s'évacue il tombe à terre.

D : ouille ça fait mal, bon et la 2ème étape elle pour quand ? tu me prépare quoi maintenant ?

Pas de réponse.

D : ben alors Carla ta perdu ta langue ? tu sais plus parler ?

Carla : mon petit chou tu verras bien ce que je te prépare ! Mais fait attention je sais très bien que tu n'aimes pas les piqures ! Muahahahah

D : et sa veux dire quoi ça ?

Il marche pendant 1heure, puis il commence à sentir un truc lui monter dessus (sous le pantalon) et là il ya la lumière qui s'allume il regarde tout autour de lui et voit pleins de serpents et là un serpent lui tombe dessus. Deeks commence à courir par tout et sa taper dans le jean, il parvînt enfin à retirer le serpent de son pantalon. Et là la lumière s'éteins il regarde tout autour de lui et n'entend plus aucuns bruits, il recommence alors à marcher. Il marcha pendant plus de 4 heures sans rien n'entendre sans rien voir tout un coup il est pris d'une poussée de chaleur. Il commence à apercevoir une lueur qui s'agrandit à force de s'en rapprocher. Il comprend alors qu'il va devoir traverser la barrière de feu.

Carla : alors mon petit comment vas-tu pouvoir faire pour traverser se mur de feu ?

Deeks se met à courir pour traverser la barrière mais tout un coup il s'arrêt il voit qu'il n'a pas à faire à une barrière mais à un mur, il commence alors à désespérer et à se dire qu'il ne reverra jamais sa belle. Mais lui vint une superbe idée, il se mis alors à courir aussi vite qu'il pouvait et il prit un appui sur les parois des murs pour sauter au-dessus du mur de feu.

D : ha ! alors t'en dis quoi de ça ? hein t'en dis quoi ?

Carla : on verra bien si tu va-t'en sortir après.

Deeks marcha pendant 2 heures quand tout à coup il vit un escalier il le prit et une fois arrivé en haut il vit une trape il l'ouvrit et attérit dans une ancienne prison désinfectée. Il sortit son arme et se mit à commencer à inspecter les lieux. Il n'entendit rien puis tout à coup.

Carla : on verra si tu fera le poids face à eux. Bonne chance mon Martynou.

Un homme lui tapotta sur l'épaule Deeks se retourna et la il se prit un coup de poing en pleine tête. Il tomba par terre et lacha son arme. Il se releva et frappa l'homme qui lui avait mit le coup. Et il se bâta au moins pendant 30 min il réussit néanmoins à s'en sortir il avait assommé les deux gaillard il marcha en boitant. Il entendit un bruit il se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec l'arme de Callen.

Callen : tu vas bien Deeks ? (à Sam via l'oreillette) Sam j'ai trouvé Deeks : ça-va mais j'ai mal à la jambe.

Sam : (en arrivant) tout vas bien Deeks ?

D : oui ça-va sauf ma jambe. Bon faut trouver Kens.

Callen : oui cherchons la.

Il montèrent vers les cellules du haut, ils entendirent du bruit dans une des cellules.

Carla : tu vas mourir ma petite, il ne viendront jamais te sauver.

Kensi : ils viendront et j'en suis sur qu'ils sont déjà là !

Sam parle avec Kensi en morse à l'aide de son laser, à se moment la Deeks se met à parler à Carla.

D : alors tu croyais que j'allais pas m'en sortir et venir t'arrêter ?

Carla se retourne surprise à ce moment Kensi en profite pour lui donner un coup en pleine figure, Carla se rue su Kensi et essaye de la tuer.

Callen : Carla lâchez la tout de suite ou je vous en colle une !

Carla continue à étrangler Kensi.

D : Carla lâche la tout de suite ! je n'hésiterais pas une seule seconde alors lâche la !

Au mots de Deeks Carla lâcha Kensi, Sam et Callen allèrent vers Carla pour l'arrêter tendis que Deeks courut vers kensi.

D : kensi, tu m'entend ? Kensi ? c'est Deeks.

K : hum où suis-je ? y c'est passer quoi ?

D : tu t'es fait enlever mais ...

K : ouch j'ai mal .

D : ta mal où ? (tout inquièt)

K : partout j'ai l'impression d'avoir couru un marathon.

Callen : l'ambulance est là Kens ils vont t'emmener à l'hôpital.

K : merci.

Elle se relève avec l'aide Deeks.

D : je viens à l'hôpital avec toi.

K : ça-va aller je peux y aller seule.

D : non non on ne discute pas je ...

Callen et Sam : bon on va vous laisser les amoureux nous emmène mademoiselle en prison.

D : ouais c'est sa emmener là en taule, donc je disais je viens avec toi kensi !

K : bon ben de toute façon je n'ai pas le choix donc.

En sortant de l'hôpital.

D : si tu savais se que j'ai du endurer pour venir te chercher. Je me suis fouler la cheville pour toi.

K : c'est parce que tu m'aime( en souriant)

D : ouais ben ta de la chance que je t'aime (en souriant)

Kensi embrassa Deeks

K : moi aussi je t'aime mon cœur.

Fin.


End file.
